


The Antilles Four-Step Speech Instant Speech to Save the Galaxy

by XWings_and_History



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWings_and_History/pseuds/XWings_and_History
Summary: Wedge does his part in causing Corellia to rise up against the First Order.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rogue Podron Made Us Do It





	The Antilles Four-Step Speech Instant Speech to Save the Galaxy

The Antilles Four-Step Speech Instant Speech to Save the Galaxy

“Are you sure you don’t want to do this one?”

Lando laughed, a warm sound that immediately reminded Wedge of all the galaxy had lost when tragedy had driven the man into hiding. “No, no. We said we’d take turns. Besides, you made us fly all the way out here.”

The two of them sat in the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_ , at the furthest of the geostationary points of the planet Corellia’s orbital system. Wedge’s homeworld, and its mighty shipyards, gleamed distantly as a pale blue-grey dot in the center of the _Falcon’s_ canopy.

“Anyways,” Lando smirked, “I hear you have some kind of method for making up speeches on the fly. It’s been too long since the galaxy has seen General Antilles in character.”

Wedge smiled at that. He held his hand over the broadcast switch on the _Falcon’s_ comm, then tossed Lando a wink as he held up a finger to tick off the components of the Antilles Four-Step Speech Instant Speech.

_Step One: Remind them of who everyone is in case they’ve forgotten._

“Corellians, my name is General Wedge Antilles, late of the New Republic Defense Force, now a proud member of the Resistance. I flew for you in the greatest battles of the last war.”

_Step Two: Remind them what you’re here for._

“I come to you today at what I believe is the most dire moment our galaxy has ever faced. Emperor Palpatine has somehow returned from the dead at the head of a fleet of Sith fanatics. They offer the galaxy a stark choice: absolute, eternal submission, or death. I ask your help in making a third choice: to resist.”

“We have the location of Palpatine’s base. A Jedi Knight races to confront him, blazing a trail for us to follow behind her. The Sith fleet is vulnerable. But she cannot succeed, his fleet cannot be stopped, without your help.”

_Step Three: Something personal, so they know you’re paying attention._

Wedge drew a breath to collect himself. This would be the hard part, but was why he had insisted on taking Corellia.

“I am broadcasting this message from the coordinates of the old Gus Treta fueling station. Thirty-one years ago, a pirate named Loka Hask murdered my parents here. He killed them not for ideals or even for money, but because it was convenient and easy. The old Empire saw fit to make this man an officer of its Navy. The conflict between the Jedi and Sith may seem abstract for most of us, but this is the reality of what Palpatine and the First Order promise: the elevation of the worst and smallest of us, backed by indiscriminate lethal force. We’ve seen the result too many times before: Alderaan, Vardos, Hosnian Prime, and now Kijimi, senselessly destroyed by petty men trying to make a point. You also see it in your own lives, as the First Order tries to remake Corellia in its own image. They failed in the past. They must fail now.”

_Step Four: Wrap it up before you make a fool of yourself._

“We’ve all fought and struggled to make the galaxy better since the fall of the Empire. It hasn’t been easy, and we haven’t always gotten it right. But the future the Sith promise is not what any of us want for ourselves or our descendants. It falls on us – _all_ of us – to make sure it does not come to pass. Follow us to the Sith world. Fight with us to make a galaxy worthy of ourselves and those who will come after us. Rise up against the oppression and mediocrity that the First Order tries to force into your life.”

By this point, the dots on scanner representing scrambling First Order ships were drawing close to the _Falcon_. Wedge keyed off the speaker, then nodded to Lando.

Lando smiled again, grunted “showoff,” and pushed the hyperdrive lever forward. With a flicker of pseudomotion, the _Falcon_ jumped to hyperspace, off to bring the message of rebellion to the next system.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see the Resistance make more of an argument to the galaxy about how they couldn't passively accept the First Order and the return of Sith rule, so I made this.


End file.
